


Jello

by muffinsofdiscontent



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinsofdiscontent/pseuds/muffinsofdiscontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jello

“C’mon, Levi. You haven’t eaten anything since yesterday. How’re you supposed to be well enough to train tomorrow if you don’t let me take care of you?” Jean clutched a spoon full of jell-o, watching as Levi’s eyes narrowed further with each word he spoke. He really had to restrain himself from laughing at the petulant look on Levi’s face.  
“I don’t need to be fed. I’m not a child or an invalid. It was just a cold and my fever is already gone. Now let me sleep already.” Levi’s voice was terse and brooked no argument but Jean couldn’t keep the corner of his mouth from lifting in a smirk. No matter that his lover was his superior officer or that Levi was considered one of the most dangerous men alive; Jean found him adorable much more frequently than he would ever admit, if only out of fear that Levi might kill him.  
“You know, it wouldn’t kill you to rely on me just a little more. Especially when you aren’t feeling well. And besides, I went to all the trouble to make something I thought you’d like. Jell-o is your favorite.”  
Levi’s eyes finally darted away from the spoon he’d previously been trying to melt with his death gaze and came to rest on the triangle of skin exposed by the way Jean was leaning forward in his fruitless attempt to feed the corporal. Levi cocked his head to one side almost imperceptibly while contemplating his next move. The slightest blush that rose to Jean’s cheeks when Levi leaned forward to brush his fingertips against exposed collar bone was irresistible. Levi decided he’d play along with this aggravating game for the sake of starting a much more amusing one.  
“Alright Kirschtein, I’ll eat the damn jello. But I changed my mind. I do want you to feed me. Every bite.” Levi’s voice rolled with a well practiced tone of command and Jean couldn’t help blushing even more as Levi’s mouth opened in a slack “O” of invitation. Jean hesitantly pushed the spoon forward, almost dropping it in surprise when Levi wrapped his lips around it with much more enthusiasm than he’d expected. Levi raised an eyebrow and the wicked smirk playing on his lips had Jean suddenly a little worried he was in over his head once again. Levi never showed any expression other than apathetic or disdainful in front of anyone else but Jean.  
“You…I…I thought you didn’t want me to feed you?” Was all Jean could stammer out before he found himself yanked into Levi’s lap.  
“Well I’ve decided to humor you, since you did make it especially for me Jean. But I think you were sitting much too far away. You might make a mess if you have to lean over like that, although I was rather enjoying the view.” Levi explained dryly, convincingly feigning irritation since Jean wasn’t quite close enough to hear his heart race. “Do you intend to let me starve?” He asked sarcastically. Levi couldn’t help but tease Jean when he looked so nervous.  
Jean managed to feed him two more bites with only minimal embarrassment and averting of the eyes. Levi was purposely trying to piss him off, he just knew it. The way he fluttered his eyes closed with each bite and the audacious licking of his lips were positive proof for Jean that Levi was playing his own game.  
“Your bedside manner is lacking. Arent you the one who insisted I rely on you?”  
Jean took the opening to put another spoonful into Levi’s mouth and laughed at the momentary look of surprise on his face. The laughter died out when Jean found his back suddenly pressed into the mattress, a rather irritated looking Levi pinning him down. Jean wasn’t quite sure how Levi had managed to move fast enough to flip him without spilling the jello, but Levi now held the cup in one hand while his other pinned Jeans wrists above his head.  
“Alright Levi, I get it already. You don’t need my help. Let me up, youre still supposed to be resting.” Jean struggled a bit trying to free his hands but Levi’s grip didn’t loosen. “What’re playing at? Hey, just what the fuck-“ Jean’s question was abruptly cut off as Levi’s hips snapped forward to pin him even more firmly to the sheets. Jean was distracted by the thought that they hadn’t ever done it in this bed, Levi’s bed. His scent was everywhere and Jean felt his whole body tense up as Levi’s leaned down to brush his lips against Jeans ear.  
“Oh but you’re wrong Jean. I very much do need your help. You just haven’t given me proper incentive to accept it.” Levi’s voice was low and heady and Jean was suddenly hyper aware of every point of contact between their bodies at that moment.  
“Incentive? But why would you need an incentive to let me take care of you? I’m just trying to help.” Jean managed to force out from behind his gritted teeth. He could barely focus on anything past his distracting desire.  
“Well since you seem to be so set on me eating, I’ll compromise. You like compromises.” Levi said, punctuating the statement with a firm press of his lips against Jean’s neck. Jean shuddered in response. “You do want me to eat don’t you?”  
“Of course I do. You’ll be in an even worse mood if you don’t get to train tomorrow and then who gets to be the outlet for your frustrations? Me. So what’s your compromise corporal?”  
“I like your enthusiasm to follow orders. All you have to do if you want me to eat, is share.” Levi said in the most innocent voice he could manage.  
“Okay, what do you mean by share?” Jean asked, rightfully wary of Levi’s intentions by this point.  
Instead of answering him, Levi tipped the cup of jello back, eating the last few bites and even swiping his finger around. Before Jean could register the fact that he’d actually eaten it with no further argument Levi had tossed the cup and spoon across the room and wound his free hand into Jeans hair as he slammed his lips down to smother Jean’s outcry of surprise.  
Levi kissed him urgently, with an almost bruising force as he slid his tongue over all the contours of Jeans mouth. Jean was a little lightheaded as Levi pulled back to nip his bottom lip sharply. It was only now that Jean realized how red his face must have been.  
“What, this…I, the hell are you doing, Levi?” Jean stammered out incoherently through the haze of his arousal. “You taste like jello.”  
Levi laughed, the sound rolling darkly in Jean’s ears. An errant thought of being one of the few people in the world to have heard the corporal laugh flitted through his mind. “I’m sharing, of course. That was the deal. And since I’ve been a good patient and have even compromised so nicely I expect a reward.” Without waiting for an answer Levi kissed him again, releasing his grip on Jean’s wrists to instead skillfully unfasten the buttons of Jean’s white shirt.  
Buttons out of the way at last, Levi slid his hands over Jean’s exposed chest. Jean whimpered as levi pinched and caressed his skin, building to breathless moans. Levi kissed and nuzzled the skin just under Jeans collar bone, only briefly pressing his feverish lips against him before biting down sharply. Jean cried out but his yelp changed quickly into a deep growl of pleasure when Levi licked the wound tenderly and began deliberately moving south.  
"Levi we really shouldn't. You need to rest and we can always, ah...do this..ah ah wait!" Jean was taken aback by how straightforward Levi was being today.He deftly unfastened the buckle of Jeans belt and tugged his pants off in one swift motion, and his lips and tongue went immediately to work on Jean's already throbbing shaft. Jean was lost. He couldn't remember which way was up, let alone why he'd been arguing against this a moment ago. "Let me do the work today, you're still feverish."  
The only sound Jean could hear was own heart thundering in his ears as Levi pressed against a spot inside of him that made him tremble. Levi drew Jean's legs higher around his hips, drawing a cry from Jean. "I told you already I don't have a fever. Maybe you just make me hot Kirschtein." Levi said as he began thrusting. "L-Levi I l-ov-e you." Jean stammered and wrapped his arms around Levi. They moved desperately against each other and Jean was just able to make out Levi whispering "Me too Jean. For a long time already."


End file.
